Jurassic World Siege (Die Hard Series)
On the day of December 26ᵗʰ, 2015, Sean Nolan and his Extinct All Dinosaurs terrorist organization launched an armed takeover of Jurassic World in Isla Nublar. The attackers mounted an air and ground attack that resulted in taking control of the island park and took over 20,000 people hostage (including Simon Masrani). So far, over 100 people (excluding the attackers themselves) were killed in the siege so far. Prelude Motive Years following his attacks on companies that cloned or sponsored the dinosaurs, Nolan learned from InGen Security contractor John Antonis that InGen and members of a secret inner circle, including Commander Vic Hoskins and Dr. Henry Wu, were developing a genetically-modified hybrid dinosaur called Indominus Rex and were planning to militarized the hybrid, along with the Velcioraptors. Angered by the discovery, Nolan and his organization infiltrated the inner circle and secretly financed the Indominus Rex production and the Raptors training program to learn the identity of the conspirators. Once he learned the identities of all the conspirators involved, Nolan planned to launch an attack on Jurassic World in Isla Nublar as revenge for his wife Emily's death in the San Diego Incident in 1997 and to show the world how dangerous cloning dinosaurs really is. Planning The initial plan was for a large number of commandos to infiltrate Isla Nublar by having their mole disable the radar with a EMP device to knock it offline, allow the majority to enter the island with their vehicles and set up a base of operations in the old Jurassic Park Visitor Center two weeks before their attack. Others would arrived in the last two weeks by posing as tourists using Jurassic World ferries and hijacking the freighter called HV Dust Storm that would deliver needed supplies to Isla Nublar. Once inside, the attackers would use helicopters to attack Main Street, Ferry Landing and the northern part of the island while taking over the attractions on ground. After the helicopter attack, they would fight their way in Main Street and take out the rest of the security personnel, attack the Innovation Center and the Hammond Creation Lab. Then they will have their mole in the control room Jeffrey Porter let the attackers in the control room and take owner Simon Masrani, park operations manager Claire Dearing, controllers Lowery Cruthers, Vivian Krill and others in the control room hostage. They would force Masrani, Dearing, Cruthers and Krill to reveal their codes to Quadtosaurus, a four-prong fail safe system that seals off Main Street with concrete stainless walls and security windows, only used as a last resort emergency situations and let the Indominus Rex inside Main Street after sealing it with Quadtosaurus to kill everyone on the island. They initially planned to capture Dr. Wu, execute him and streamed his death live for everyone in the world to see. Antonis was heavily involved in the planning for the attack, supplying Nolan and his men with intel on Isla Nublar and Jurassic World. Hoskins was indirectly involved when he gave the entire layout of the island to Nolan when Nolan posed as a secret financier of the conspiracy group. Porter has planted for a large sum of money to allow Nolan and his top commandos access to the control room and take it over. Preparation Two weeks before the attack, the EMP bomb took out the radar for a hour, allowing Nolan and many members of his organization to infiltrate the island with their weapons, generators, refrigerator, computers, H1 Hummers, Mercedes-Benz Unimogs and Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse vehicles. They used the abandoned Jurassic Park Visitor Center as their base of operations before the attack. As Nolan and his goons hid in the visitor center, several Extinct All Dinosaurs members infiltrate the island posing as tourists. Hours before the attack, One of Nolan's men, Leonid Chernov, and other terrorists hijacked the freighter MV Dust Storm, the ship that was to deliver supplies to the restaurants, the IMAX theater and the Jurassic World Medical Center. Chernov and the men with him massacred the crew and disguised themselves as crew members. They hid their weapons, grenades and bombs in crates with hidden compartments. Dan Smith and few other men entered the island via Jurassic World Ferry. As Nolan and the others loaded up their weapons and gears in the Jurassic Park Visitor Center, the terrorists finished painting their Unimogs and G-Klasse vehicles with Jurassic World logos. Nolan armed a small bomb of the miniature set of Main Street. He, along with Mike Torres, Heather Cullen, Wang and others headed to Main Street with their vehicles as others, including Moreau, left the area in a separate direction. As all the terrorists left the Visitor Center, the timer in the small bomb reached zero and it destroyed the miniature set of Main Street. Zero hour With everything in place, Nolan and his goons have arrived not far from Main Street. Chernov and the others arrived in the Dust Storm. They stashed containers in the storage room in Jurassic World Medical Center and loaded up their weapons. When the janitor saw weapons, she tried to call security, but Chernov killed her before she can tell anyone. Smith got his Remington 700 AICS sniper rifle in the movie theater from a hidden behind the wall in the men's room. Hawkins planted bombs in the entrances of Main Street and the trash bin in the alleyway in Main Street. Then he and the men with him killed the two Jurassic World security guards and carjacked their vehicle to get to the cell tower. Other terrorists took positions in all attractions around the island and in the Monorail trains. Porter disabled the radar by adding a software patch to it that will temporarily shut down the satellite until the patch is completed, allow four of the attackers' helicopters to arrive in Isla Nublar without detection. Timeline of the attack Air and ground attack As Owen was inspecting and criticizing the paddock of the Indominus Rex, he, Claire and paddock supervisor Nick heard the sound of helicopters flying at low altitude above them. After the two unauthorized helicopters at low altitude, Claire drives back to the control room and warns Lowery about it. When the software patch was completed, the radar shows four helicopters in the area. As the two helicopters flew above Main Street, the third helicopter was flying above Ferry Landing and the fourth helicopter was flying in the northern part of the island. Then the terrorists in the helicopters fired their heavy machine guns at the park rangers in Main Street and Ferry Landing, causing panic on tourists. Some of the tourists were killed in the crossfire. As Masrani and the controllers watched in horror, Lowery warns Claire that the helicopters are attacking. Claire ordered the Code Red and the alarms around the park sounded. As the ACU troopers and the park rangers armed themselves to launch a counter attack, the helicopters continued to fire at Main Street, Ferry Landing and some open areas in the norther part of the island, taking out many security personnel. While that was happening, Moreau and few other terrorists killed some park rangers and the Gyrosphere operator Josh, taking control of the Gyrosphere station. The terrorists also took over the Aviary, killing the park rangers and a man trying to call his cell phone in front of his teenage daughter. The terrorists then bombed the Dust Storm, causing a massive explosion in the area that destroyed the dock. They also bombed the Jurassic World ferries, the Jurassic World ferry dock in Costa Rica and destroyed the dock to the Ferry Landing. While Claire, who is en route, is calling the U.S. Navy for help, Masrani ordered to have every available ACU trooper and park ranger to the control room and ordered the security personnel in the other attractions to prepare for air and ground attack. Masrani then called the Costa Rican government to declare an emergency. As the terrorists on the helicopters continued to take out the park rangers in the area, one park ranger was able to kill one terrorist on the helicopter. Hoskins, along with Raptor caretaker Barry Sembène and others, wonder what was going on and Hoskins called the control room and learns of the attack of the island. Hoskins called Wu and warned him to get somewhere safe and protect his work. Barry called Owen Grady, a former Navy SEAL now Velociraptor trainer and warned him about the situation. Owen told him to lock the raptors and get somewhere safe. Then one of the terrorist choppers spotted JW001 helicopter and shot it down, destroying it and killing Masrani's flying instructor. Claire managed to reached Captain Emmitt Davis, the commanding officer of the Nimitz-class aircraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln, and warned him about the attack of Jurassic World. Captain Davis sends the nearby Quick Response team and some fighter plans in the air. He also has his fleet head towards Isla Nublar to help blockade the island. As the terrorists hijacked all Monorail trains, the ACU troopers, including Commander Katashi Hamada arrived in Main Street and fired in the attacking choppers. Nolan and the others entered Main Street with their fake Jurassic World vehicles. As the choppers left Main Street, Smith and another operative went to the roof of Diary Queen. Hawkins, who was near the cell phone, detonated a small bomb in the trash container in the alleyway, which distracted the security personnel in the park and panicking the tourists. Then the terrorists ambushed and killed several unsuspecting ACU troopers and park rangers while Smith provide sniper fire against the security personnel. They then took over the IMAX theater and the hotel. Another ACU commander Austin was able to kill two of the terrorists in the ambush attack as Hamada ordered every security team to get to cover. Hawkins set off some bombs that blocked some exits out of Main Street. Then Nolan, Torres, Cullen and other terrorists exited the fake MVU trucks and fired their weapons at the ACU troopers and park rangers. Then the helicopter arrived and Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Chernov, Witter, Wang and few others board it. Nolan and the others arrived in the helipad of the control room and killed the security personnel on it. Hostage-taking Feeding shows and search of Claire Endgame revealed Resolution Attack fatalities The following people were killed during the course of the siege. Attack survivors Hostiles See also Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Events